


Oscar Sad Boy

by imbirb



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I put no warnings for now because I don't know what the future may hold, Lonely Oscar, No Smut though my main characters are all underage, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Oscar runs away because child abuse, Scared Oscar, Volume 5 RWBY, oscar-centric, people might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbirb/pseuds/imbirb
Summary: Oscar gets punted into a tree by Qrow and guilted by Team RWBYJNR for being Ozpin's host. Jaune slams him up against a wall and it's pretty obvious Oscar thinks he's going to hit him. Nobody ever apologizes to him until after he runs away, or asks how's he doing, not even Ruby. That's not okay.The scene where he says it's all okay, that he's fine with being absorbed by Ozpin and cooks a meal for everyone, apologizes for running away and worrying everyone is one of the worst moments of the show for me. So I wrote a fic where that doesn't happen, and the emotions and logic make more sense to me.This is partially inspired by TeethHunter's Chaos Is The Prize, but that's MA and there's a lot of kinky smut in that one so no, I would not recommend that one. I know they're technically adults by then but it's still weird. Ruby and Oscar will always be small childs in my heart, and that must never be violated by such vile heresy.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Everyone, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Rosegarden - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Journal Entry One:

**Author's Note:**

> In which Oscar ponders the state of his existence.

Journal Entry One:

Recently, I’ve been feeling uh, pretty down. Aunt May always told me to talk about how I felt, but that’s not really an option right now. So I guess I’ll just write about it. She taught me how to write, too.

...Oh man, I miss Aunt May. I wonder if I’ll ever see her again.

Will I even remember her if I do? 

To sum it up in a sentence, I know that I’m going to die. My mind, my tiny existence, melting away into Ozpin’s greater whole. I guess on some level, I’ve always known that I’d die someday, but I can’t say I’d ever expected it to come like this.

That’s part of the reason why I let him talk me into coming. I suppose. 

I didn’t want to die and have nobody to remember me but my aunt, nothing to be remembered for but being a farmer on the edges of Mistral. 

I met Ozpin one day while I was working on the farm. He just started talking to me, explaining the fight he was facing, and that I was stuck with him now. At first I tried to ignore it, because I thought that I was finally going crazy. He kept telling me about how we needed to save the world, to go on a journey all the way to Haven. I kept quiet about it, because how do you explain to your aunt that there’s an old man in your head telling you to go on an adventure across the continent? They would have called me crazy, sent me to wherever they send crazy people in the middle of nowhere. Even if I had stayed, it’d have only made things more difficult.

Eventually he talked me around, filled my head with dreams of adventure and heroism. He told me that I was meant for something more, that this was fate, my destiny. I believed him.

I was even a little excited. I was more than a little doubtful, scared and sad about leaving the only place I’d ever known, but I thought about all the adventures that were waiting for me.

I thought I’d find a purpose, grand adventure, excitement, friendship, maybe even love. There would be people to remember me when I went, passed, and I’d have something to be remembered for.

And I did, for a while at least. I met a band of student huntsmen, and they were all so cool. I also met a girl named Ruby, and they were pretty and awesome and-

I think she liked me?

She held my hand, even after everything that happened with Ozpin, even after her uncle sent me flying into a tree. 

She looked into my eyes and told me that I was my own person, and her smile, the way that it felt... 

Then her uncle came and told her not to lie to me, and then she looked down and stopped smiling. 

I felt my heart break a little on the inside after that.

I was looking for an adventure, and this is what I found, I guess. I found a magical spirit mentor that only occasionally possessed me, made some neat friends, fought giant Grimm, and I met an amazing girl. Then everything just went so, so wrong. 

I was looking for love, and I guess I found it. Now between her cursed drunk uncle who hates my guts and the magical bastard who shares a body with me, I think my chances with her are pretty much gone now.

And I wanted friends, people to remember me fondly. 

Now I’m surrounded by people, and I’ve never felt more alone. 

Ozpin’s gone now. No more voices in my head, no more magical guidance or wise old spirits inside me. I don’t know what to do. None of them will talk to me. I think we’re all just tired.

I don’t want to be here anymore. 

Back at Haven, while I was fighting Hazel, I told him that I made a choice. To fight. To fight for others, and to fight for my friends.

It was so silly. Silly of me, to think that I had friends.

But I’m still here. 

Because I don’t have any other options.

So I have to keep trying, right?


	2. Journal Entry Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oscar weighs his options.

Journal Entry Number Two:  
We made it to Argus. A lot has happened since the last time I made an entry. Didn’t have the time. Didn’t have the privacy. 

Got slammed into a wall by Jaune. 

That’s that. I guess I was right.

There really is no reason for me to stay. 

I guess I could stay, but what would be the point?

They don’t want me here. They hate me. Blame me for everything Ozpin did to them. And worst of all? They’re not wrong.

They’d all be better off without Ozpin here, watching them, reminding them.

They’d all be better off without me.


	3. Journal Entry Three:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oscar reflects on the events of Argus.

Journal Entry Three:

I hopped on a train headed south.

It’s the same train that we, they, saved back before everything happened. By hopped on, I mean that literally. I didn’t have any money so I just sorta jumped on after it started moving. Climbed onto the roof, and scooched along it till I reached a freight compartment. 

I think this is illegal, but I don’t actually know. It’s a victimless crime. So long as I don’t get caught, it should be fine.

I’m just kinda tired. I thought it would go away after we got out of those woods to Argus, but it’s still lingering. I’m sure it’ll go away soon. Has to. I’d take a nap, but I might get caught by the guards. Are there any guards on this train? I’m not sure after what happened to the last two.

They’d be crazy to leave without guards just after getting attacked by Grimm though, so there probably are.

I keep thinking about what happened back at the house in Argus. It’s all a bit of a blur, Ruby told the rest of the team about Oz and Salem. Nobody took it well, and Jaune took it especially poorly. I tried to step in, to comfort people, annnnd in hindsight, that was a terrible idea. Wrong person, wrong time, wrong circumstances.

Jaune turned on me. Blamed me for everything Oz did, asked me if I was Oz, if I had already known the truth. I had asked myself that very question, back in the forest, and the truth is I still don’t know. I think I had a bad feeling about all of this, from the very beginning, but I could never have expected anything like this.

I remember watching him walk up to me. The look in his eyes, I could tell that he meant every word of it. I think he really did want to hurt me. Probably would have, if it wasn’t for all of his friends being there. 

Ruby stopped him, I think. I shut my eyes, just waiting for him to hit me. But he didn’t do it.

After it was over, nobody said anything to me, bothered to even check if I was alright. If anything, they all seemed more worried about Jaune.

I remember fairly clearly that Yang asked if Jaune was going to be okay.

Everyone agreed that they could all use some space, and then they walked off.

Maybe they just didn't notice me, or they were all too caught up dealing with things on their own, or maybe they just didn’t care.

Or maybe they all agreed with everything he said, but none of them were man enough to say it to my face.

Either way, it was...

My Aunt May always told me to be careful of strangers, and yet here I am. I followed a strange voice in my head out into the unknown, started travelling with a group of strangers, and got kicked around and used by a bunch of strangers.

It’s better this way. 

I’m better off this way.

I wonder if they’re looking for me. Maybe they think they’re better off without me too.


	4. Journal Entry Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oscar is hungry, and is filled with regret.

Journal Entry Four:

Here I am, still on this train. I don’t know where it’s going, and more to the point I don’t know where I’m going. 

Man, I’m hungry. 

I figure I’ll need to get a job or something. Man, it’s cold in here. What would I do for a living? 

I’m sure I’ll find something. Menial labor, like dishwashing or cleaning floors. I’m a good worker.

It’s really cold in here. I know I can use my Aura to keep the heat in, but I’m not sure how to do that. And Oz isn’t here to show me. I hope he doesn’t come back just to keep me from freezing to death. That’d be really embarrassing. 

Part of me wishes that he would come back. I know that he lied to us, that he got us into this mess in the first place, but I miss him just being there to guide me. I don’t understand what to do half of the time. I don’t know where to go,

I guess I'm on my own now though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these are all pretty short huh? Maybe I should do them a few logs per chapter. Might be a bit annoying to have to go to each page, but I think it adds authenticity? I dunno.


	5. Journal Entires:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oscar wanders into a new town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things went down quick, Oscar was too busy to write much these days.

Journal Entry Number Five:

The train stopped. No sign of any guards. They probably all stayed the entire trip in some cushy, first-class, heated passenger car. 

I slipped off and walked in through the gates, I joined the rest of the crowd heading inside from the train. Nobody gave me a second glance.

It seems like some sort of mining town out in the tundra, with mines, shops, houses, restaurants and hotels. I don’t have any money. I spent the night sleeping in the corner of some guy’s store. I asked him if he would hire me, but he told me he didn’t have any openings.

I guess I’m going to see about getting a job today. 

Journal Entry Six:

I forgot to eat anything before I ran away. It’s been four and a half days since I last ate. 

I didn’t manage to get a job today. Turns out people aren’t well dispositioned to hiring dirty, foreign, homeless runaway children.

It’s so cold. I’m always cold and I think I might just pass out and die in the cold if I don’t get anything to eat soon.

I don’t know where I’m going to sleep tonight. I think I’m lost somewhere in the mining district and it’s getting dark.

Journal Entry Seven:

Wandered into a mine by accident in the dark at night. It was warmer there, but I got kicked out this morning by the foreman.

Fifth day without eating. I’m so tired. I’m so hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting Grimm.


	6. Journal Entry Seven and a Half:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mispelled entries on the last one, didn't I?

Entry Seven and a half:

Today I tried to steal a loaf of bread. I got run out of town. When they caught me, I thought that they would arrest me, but they just dragged me to the edge of town and threw me outside of the border walls.

They shut the gates on me. The wall is about 4 times my height, rough concrete and granite all the way up. There aren’t any trees for me to climb. They’ve all been cleared around the wall, out to about twenty yards. 

This is it. I’m going to die here. Aren’t I?

I’ll try to find a way back in before nightfall. If I can’t find a way in, I’ll have to hole up in a tree and try to think happy thoughts as the Grimm close in on me. Maybe Oz will come back to save me. He has to, right?

Wait, maybe I’ll stay near the city gates. If people can hear me screaming for help as I get mauled to death, they might try to help me right?

Maybe. Just maybe. I’ll hide in the brush near the watchtower. Hope I don’t get shot by the night guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is a bit longer, thank goodness.


	7. Oscar glad Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oscar does not die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we transition out of journal narration. End Act One?

This is where we transition out of journal narration. End chapter one

Johnathon blew on his coffee, taking a long sip and stepping out of the barracks into the chilly, pitch-black city night. The light and laughter of his fellow soldiers behind him cut out as the door swung shut. It was just him now, in the dimly reddish-yellow lit street. 

As he walked down the cobblestone streets, John tried his best to not let his apprehension get the better of him. He was safe here, inside the walls. Anxiety would only draw the Grimm when he got to his post. He needed to shake it before they got there. The streets were dark, only lit dimly and sporadically by house-lights and the few street lamps the township would afford. John walked carefully but surely through the dark, one foot up, heel down carefully, sole of the foot following once he was sure. 

One foot in front of the other. His rifle clanked on his back, the butt hitting the canteen swinging on his waist.

After a while, John finally arrived at the watchtower. He stepped into the box-shaped building by the black city gates, and climbed the stairs along the wall to the top. With a sigh, he dropped into his chair and took a long, noisy draft from his cup of joe. 

John glanced out into the darkness, lit by the dust lamps hanging from the wall. He noticed a shape by the gate, in the shrubbery. He unslung his rifle from over his shoulder, and leaned over the parapet to get a better look. Now that he was listening closely, he could hear faint sniffling.   
The shape was small and human. 

Man, what was a kid doing outside the city gates at night?

“Hey, you over there! What are you doing out here?” He peered at the shape. “It’s not safe...” John glanced around, watching for Grimm in the treeline.

The figure stopped sniffling for a moment, before shuffling into the light.

It was a boy, small and brown haired. He had definitely been crying. He looked exhausted, frightened, defenseless and desperate. John knew that it was wrong of him to think in such a way, but it was exactly the kind of person that drew Grimm, like ravenous moths to a fragile flame.

“They… threw me out of the city. I stole... tried to steal a loaf of bread.” the small child said, sniffing.

“Shit. Uh.”

John knew that the town didn’t have a prison, but what? Who does that? Who just throws a starving, homeless child out to the Grimm for stealing bread?

“Do you have any family inside the walls?” It wasn’t really important at the moment, but John didn’t know what to say in this situation. He didn’t have the keys to the gates, and they were much too high for anyone to climb.

“No, they’re… not here.”

“Any parents? Did you run away?” John was concerned, and more than a little scared of the child drawing Grimm to the city gates. Those metal beams wouldn’t hold up against a horde of Ursa or Beowulves, and his rifle certainly wouldn’t be enough. 

The child hesitated. “They’re… they’re dead.”

“Shit.”

Now the kid was thinking about his dead parents. John had messed up. He needed to comfort the small child, quickly.

The kid was crying now. Silently, but sobbing all the same.

“Hey, kid, come on now. It’ll be alright.” The boy continued to cry.

John scratched the back of their head anxiously and turned to watch the forest. Nothing yet.  
“Here, you’re uh, hungry, right? Have this.” He knelt down and rummaged around in his bag. There. A ration bar, only a few weeks old. 

John tossed the ration bar down. The kid stopped crying and looked at it. Their face was hidden in shadow, but they sure looked hungry as they wolfed it down. 

“Don’t worry, alright? I’ll keep watch. I haven’t seen any Grimm near this neck of the woods in weeks.”

The child finished the ration bar. They sniffled a little, but they looked up and there was hope in their brown eyes.

“Even if any do show up, I’m the best shot in the west.” John brought their rifle up to their eye, making a small pew noise with their mouth.

John gave a friendly grin.

The kid smiled back, still a bit of fear in their expression, but hopeful, nonetheless.

“The most important thing here is to not be afraid, and nothing bad will happen to you.”

They looked a bit more scared now. It needed to be said, but John figured he probably could have used a little more tact. Whoops. Erm…

“So, what’s your name kid?”

“Um, Oscar. I’m Oscar.” The boy stammered, shivering a little.

“I’m John.” The guard offered. 

The boy seemed a bit shaken. “John…” He looked down. “It… suits you.” He looked back up and smiled again, mouth looking a bit worn this time.

“Thanks, I guess.” John sighed, trying their best to sound upbeat. “Well, it’s going to be a long night, Oscar. Settle down the best you can.”

“Alright.” There was a beat of silence.

“Hey, erm. John…?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.”

He grinned. “No problem kiddo.”

The two of them settled down, Oscar leaning back against the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees and trying his best to stay warm. John easing his way into his chair, and watching the distance. 

The warm light of the lamps kept the darkness at bay, as the cold night went on.


End file.
